Can Red and Black Mix?
by riddiculusvampire
Summary: Lily can't stand James! What's to like? He's a prat and a bully! Can Lily's opinion change though with a little help from the Marauders, a prank, and something else? read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Can Red and Black Mix? by: riddiculusvampire**

**Disclaimer: I dont own these characters...unfortunatly J.K Rowling does. If I did, I would be laying by the pool in my mansion while my servants serve me drinks and bow down to my feet. MUHAHAHA!**

_CHAPTER 1_

****

**James:**

_The sun was setting out over the horizon, sending rays of purple, pink, yellow, and orange into the sky. Lily sighed in pleasure and James wrapped his arms around her. Everything was perfect. He had his beautiful Lily sitting in his lap, he had her love, had had everything he ever wanted! Months ago she hated him and wished him to leave her alone, but he never did until she realized that he was the man of her dreams._

"_Oh James, I can't believe I was such a fool! I should have known from the beginning that you were the one for me!" Lily exclaimed, "And I thought I was smart!" _

"_Don't worry my flower," James replied while running his fingers through her soft and flaming red hair, "At least we have each other now and that's all that matters."_

_She turned her body to look at him; her emerald eyes were sincere and burning with passion. "You are so wonderful, but I still can't believe how stupid I was!" _

_James laughed and then suggested coolly, "How about making up for all of it with a kiss?" Lily giggled and nodded. James then leaned down slowly to reach her luscious, red lips and was about to press them with his own_...

"PRONGS!!"

James woke up with a start, falling from his bed to the floor. "Ow." He moaned while picking himself up from the floor. _That was going to leave a bruise_. He squinted, reaching around for his glasses and he felt someone put them into his hands. "Thanks." He then muttered and slipped them on, instantly his vision was clear and he realized that he was standing in his room. _Oh, it really __was__ a dream_. James heard sniggering and turned around.

"Merlin Padfoot, you didn't have to yell in my ear to wake me. Can't you do it in a civilized way?" He scolded the dark haired teen who was sitting down on his bed.

"Sorry mate," Sirius replied with a wide grin, "but you mum's got breakfast ready and you know how I get when I smell food."

"Barking mad."

"Exactly." He agreed, "Well hurry up or everything will get cold!"

"Like you'd wait up for me anyway!" James snorted.

"Good point!" Sirius laughed and then ran out of the room and bound down the stairs.

A few minutes later, James walked into the bright and yellow kitchen. Mrs. Potter was flitting about the room cooking and putting food onto the table, Mr. Potter was reading his morning paper, _The Daily Prophet_, and Sirius was eating savagely, as if he hadn't eaten in months. It was quite an amusing sight. Mrs. Potter was the first to notice his presence, "Morning dear!" She said brightly and kissed her son's forehead. Mr. Potter looked up from his paper and smiled.

"Morning, son."

"Morning Dad. So what plate is he on?" James questioned nodding his head toward his best mate.

"Finishing my third." Sirius stated. James was not surprised.

"Waking up a bit late are we?" Mr. Potter asked as James sat down at the table and started eating.

"Only after _I_ woke him up from that fairy-tale dream of his." Sirius replied, talking with his mouth full of eggs and bacon.

"Ugh, Padfoot," James said appalled, "Talk _after_ you chew and swallow, it's disgusting!"

"I may disgust _YOU_ Prongsie, but don't forget that I am the hottest and most desirable man in all of Hogwarts." Sirius proudly stated. James rolled his eyes.

"And what was this fantasy dream of yours about?" Mrs. Potter asked James curiously.

"Nothing mum." James said as innocently as he could.

"Rubbish!" Sirius exclaimed, "You were dreaming about your _D**arling**_ Evans. _How_ _about making up for all of it with a kiss?_" Sirius said the exact words from James' dream. Had he been talking in his sleep? Sirius then started making rude snogging noises.

"I was not!" James denied, but his blushing easily gave him away.

"Evans?" Mr. Potter questioned interested in the conversation, "Isn't that the young woman who Sirius said hated you?"

"Lily doesn't hate me! She is secretly in love with me and doesn't want to admit it…..but doesn't know it yet."

Padfoot laughed, "Yeah, **_sure_** she does!" James grew frustrated at him and threw a piece of a sausage at his head. Sometimes Sirius was both his best mate and his enemy.

"Shut it Black." He growled.

"Hey!" Sirius jumped up from the table, "My hair!"

"Boys." Mr. Potter warned them.

"Who in their right mind would hate **_my_** Jamsie?" Mrs. Potter asked clearly offended.

"Well there's Evans, Snivellous, Rosier, so basically everyone who's in Slytherin, and then there's….." Sirius counted on his fingers and sat down again.

"Just so you know there is an **'I** **Love James Potter Club'**." James pointed out.

"Yes," Sirius agreed, "but there are more members in the **'I Live and Worship Sirius** **Black Society'**."

"For your information….."

"Boys, if you don't Apparate to Kings Cross station right now, you'll miss the train." Mr. Potter told them.

"Are you both ready?" Mrs. Potter asked concerned. The teens nodded. "Very well. Goodbye loves, write to us soon." She hugged and kissed them both lovingly. James and Sirius got up and took their luggage in their hands.

"Try not to get into detention for at least one day AFTER you arrived." Mr. Potter said warily. The two friends grinned at each other wickedly and then disappeared with a "CRACK!"

After a few seconds they found themselves in front of Kings Cross Station and Sirius grabbed a nearby trolley and loaded it with their bags.

"Hurry up!" James urged. They ran into the station at a fast pace, oblivious to the stares of the people passing, afraid that the train had left without them and didn't stop until they reached a brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Don't worry, Prongs. We have a few minutes left." Sirius panted and pointed to a clock and then gestured towards the barrier, "Ladies first." James smirked.

"How about together?" Sirius nodded at his suggestion.

"Together." He agreed. First they glanced around them for any on looking muggles. Upon seeing none, they ran swiftly, side by side, right into the Platform 9 ¾ for the seventh time in their lives.

**Lily:**

Lily reached the familiar magical barrier with her family, but not exactly on time for once due to traffic. Sure, she could have Apparated, but it was a kind of tradition to say goodbye to each other at the station. She remembered the first time she went through this exact wall in her first year. She was a muggle-born so she had no idea how to get to the platform. Thankfully, a kind raven-haired witch told her how to. At first, she thought that the woman was joking, but when Lily saw how serious she was….well she decided that the woman was just plain mental! I mean, who would run into a BRICK wall without impaling themselves?

When the witch saw her doubtful look, she directed her child (who was actually James Potter, but she didn't know that he was an idiot then) to show her. The boy jogged right in the direction of the wall, without hesitating, and disappeared. It was AMAZING! Of course, she had just found out about being a witch and that magic was in fact, real!

"We're going to miss you hon." Lily's mother's voice snapped her out of her reverie. She turned around, caring faces looked back at her (except for her sister, Petunia, who was glaring at her in hatred and jealousy).

"I'm going to miss you too mum!" Lily's eyes were starting to cloud with tears.

"What about me?" Her father demanded, "You can't forget about your dear old Dad."

"Of course not!" Lily hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Can we go now?" Petunia whined, "I'm supposed to meet Vernon." Nobody paid attention to her. Lily let go of her father and laughed.

"I guess I should get going now or I'll miss the train." Three heads nodded at her. "I'll send an owl as soon as possible." She then promised.

"We'll be waiting impatiently." Mrs. Evans answered. Lily bade her parent farewell and turned to her sister.

"Goodbye, Petunia." She hissed. Her horse-faced older sibling merely grunted in response. Mrs. Evans sighed; she had given up trying to make them act civil towards each other ages ago.

With a final wave, Lily sprinted through the magical barrier and was met by the Hogwarts Express, a large and beautiful scarlet train. A loud whistle indicated that the train would be leaving and she quickly jumped aboard. She walked slowly down the isle as the train started moving.

"I wonder where Alexa, Alice and Christine are." She said to herself while looking through the compartments for her three best friends. Suddenly she heard an annoyingly familiar voice calling out her name.

"EVANS!" Lily braced herself and hoped it wasn't the person she thought it was.

"HEY, EVANS!" She turned around and the first thing she saw was a pair of hazel eyes.

Oh no.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review, I wanna know if u liked it or not. I always get this warm and fuzzy feeling when somebody does, I feel so accomplished!! haha. While your waiting for the next chappie take a look at my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can Red and Black Mix? By: riddiculusvampire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...J.K Rowling does. Yeah yeah you should get it by now.**

_CHAPTER 2_

**Lily**

"What do you want?" She hissed and was surprised that she had to lean back in order to look at him correctly. Potter had grown some inches over the summer.

"What?" James asked innocently, "Can't I come over to ask the most beautiful girl in the world how her summer was?" Lily glared at him suspiciously.

"_**But**_, now that you asked," He went on and lazily wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Lily instantly shoved his arm off her and knew what he was about to say.

"No, Potter." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I said _**no**_," Lily repeated angrily, "I will _**not**_ go out with you."

"Come on, Evans," He grinned, "One date. It won't hurt."

"No, leave me alone."

"Not until you agree to let me take you out next time we go to Hogsmeade." He stepped out in front of her to block her.

"No deal." She responded, "And get out of my way."

"I don't think so." He crossed his arms over his chest and towered over her. Not fair! He couldn't use his height against him! Suddenly, and a light bulb went off in her head and she smiled wickedly. James saw this look and he dropped his smile.

"Oh really?" She questioned. She could use her height as an advantage too! She stepped closer to him so that they were nearly touching.

James cleared his throat looking nervous, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," She replied coolly, "are you going to move or not?"

"No." He said, though it sounded like a question.

"Too bad." She replied and thrust her knee up and hit him in his "unmentionables." James' eyes went wide for a second in shock. Then the pain hit him. He doubled over and nearly crumpled to the floor, groaning. Lily almost felt bad for him. _**Almost**_.

"Good bye, James." She said in a cheery voice and stepped over his body. She heard him say her name but she didn't turn around but kept on walking through the isle until she saw a compartment with familiar faces inside of it.

"Lily!" Three voices welcomed her as she opened the door and went inside.

"Hey!" Lily hugged each of them.

"Hey girl, how was your summer?" Alexa asked her.

Alexa (her real name Alejandra Lopez Espinoza, but she preferred Alexa) was very beautiful. She had long brown, shiny hair and chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair exactly, tan skin, tall and a curvy body (which most of the boys in all of the Houses were after). She was originally born in Barcelona, Spain but when she turned five years old she moved to New York in the U.S. She had lived in New York (that's why she had a funny American accent) until she was ten when her parents got divorced and she moved to London with her mother. Lily loved Alexa with all her heart, she was like her sister (one better than her own), even though they were almost complete opposites. She was very good at Quidditch, she wasn't a bookworm, and she was compassionate, caring, and passionate about things, though you should never get on her bad side or face the consequences.

"It was alright, though pretty boring." Lily answered her friend's question.

"Was Petunia unbearable?" Christine asked, closing the book she was reading and set it on her lap.

Christine Williams had golden blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, pale skin that never tanned (no matter how much she tried), was tall and skinny. She was a bit more like Lily than Alexa. She liked books, she was a prefect, was calm and collected, she never lost her temper (unlike Lily), and was very friendly to others. Her personality and her spunk always gave her new friendships.

"As always," Lily laughed, "She's dating this ugly man named Vernon."

"How is he?" Alice smiled, apparently knowing the answer.

Alice Green (**A/N I have no idea what Alice Longbottom's maiden name is so I'm making it up, if anyone knows please tell me) **was one of the nicest and most loyal people she had ever met. She had mousy brown hair that fell to her shoulders and warm brown eyes. She was small and petite. She was so caring, thoughtful, and fair to everyone. It was very rare to find people like her.

"Horrible, course!" Lily groaned, "But Petunia always has the worst taste in men! He's lazy, fat and orders me around all of the time!"

"Hijo de puta." Alexa muttered under her breath.

"You know, it would have been better if you translated that into English." Christine told her.

"And funnier." Lily added even though she was used to Alexa making all sorts of comments in Spanish. Alexa ignored their comments and looked at Lily with her eyebrow raised.

"Are you really letting him order you around?" She asked.

Lily scoffed, "Of course not! Whenever he tries get me to get a drink or something else for him I never fail to tell him to get off his fat arse and get it himself! But I did once "obey" him and mixed his drink with all sorts of things I could find in the kitchen, including vinegar and mustard. You should have seen his face when he toke a sip! It was priceless!"

"Oh Lily, you didn't!" Alice gasped.

"That's the Lily Evans I know!" Alexa punched her hand in the air in triumph.

"I don't believe it. Lily Evans, Head girl. Doing all of those nasty things." Christine shook her head, "If the Marauders could see you now."

"I'm sure they would be proud." Alexa laughed, "Especially James."

Lily groaned, "Don't talk to me about that boy! I just met him outside and he wouldn't let me through until I agreed that I would go out with him next time we go to Hogsmeade."

"Is that why you looked so tired when you came in?" Alice asked and Lily nodded a yes.

"What did you say, yes?" Alexa demanded.

"Please, I'd rather get snogged by a troll."

"So how did you get him to let you go?" Christine said.

"Let's say I kicked him in a rather soft spot." Lily smiled remembering what she had accomplished.

"You did WHAT?" Alexa yelled surprised, "Lily what the hell were you thinking! Que idiota eres! I'll be surprised if _**anyone**_ asks you out after that little stunt."

"I agree with Alexa. That was way overboard, Lily. He could have gotten seriously hurt." Christine said in disapproval.

"Poor James." Alice said softly.

"What do you mean, 'poor James'?" Lily asked taken back. She had expected that her friends would support her and laugh along.

"Really Lily," Alexa said, "James isn't that bad. I've been with him on the Quidditch team and he's actually pretty funny."

"He's _**not**_ funny," Lily said annoyed, "he's a prat and a bully and egotistical and big-headed and…."

"Ok we get it!" Alexa sighed, "Believe what you want, but I'm still saying that James isn't that bad of a guy." Lily stopped talking like a smart person would do. She knew that if she kept at it Alexa would start to get mad at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own HP, If I did that would mean I owned Sirius Black...which I don't. sigh. And if I owned HP I wouln't have killed Sirius!**

_CHAPTER 3_

**James:**

He forced himself to get up from the floor. He winced as the pain shot though his body. _She hit me! I can't believe it, she actually hit me!_ James thought to himself as he limped all the way to his compartment.

"It's about time you – _**James**_ what the bloody hell happened to you?" Sirius exclaimed when his mate slid the door shut behind him.

"You look like you've just gotten attacked by a hippogriff." Remus observed from his seat.

"Worse." He groaned and sat down next to Sirius.

"I swear if it was Snivellous, I'll hex him so bad!" Sirius threatened.

"It wasn't him." James said.

"What's happened then?" Peter asked concerned.

"Lily." He muttered.

"What do you mean, James?" Remus questioned, "Lily did this to you?" James simply nodded his head and stared at his feet.

"**WHAT**?" The three voices of his friends exclaimed.

"She kicked me in my manly a parts just because I wouldn't let her through unless she went out on _**one**_ date with me."

"You got beat up by a _**girl**_?" Sirius' mouth was open and he stared unbelievingly at his best mate who turned red.

"Not just any girl, but Evans." Peter stated.

"I can't believe that she would do that." Remus frowned slightly, "She's a prefect. Did you just make this all up, James?"

"No!" He moaned and Sirius burst into laughter.

"I…I can't…b…believe it!" Sirius gasped for breath.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Peter asked.

"I was a bit preoccupied! You know, writhing on the floor in pain." James glared at him.

"Also there's fact that James likes her." Remus added. Sirius was almost on the floor by now, giggling like a girl.

"You better hope that she didn't hit you too hard or you won't be able to reproduce anymore!"

"SIRIUS SHUT UP!" James yelled, turning redder. Remus rolled his eyes.

"C'mon it's time to go to the prefect meeting."

"Oh right." James replied and got up. Thankfully there wasn't a lot of pain anymore, like there was before.

"I can't believe you're Head Boy." Peter said to James, "I always thought that Remus was going to get that."

"I don't mind," Remus said, "And maybe James will act more responsible and mature."

"Oh yeah sure I will." James grinned and opened the door to the compartment.

"Prongs, you're a disgrace to the Marauders!" Sirius yelled after James and Remus as they walked out of the compartment. James shook his head.

"You know, Moony, how _**did**_ I get Head Boy?" He asked as they walked down the isle, "I'm a Marauder."

"Well you _**are**_ a great student, even though you're a Marauder," Remus replied, "But like I said before, they probably want you to act responsible and mature now."

"Yeah I guess." James sighed.

"I wonder who got Head Girl." Remus said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, me too." James responded.

**Lily:**

"Don't you girls have to go to that Prefect meeting?" Alexa asked.

"Oh we totally forgot!" Lily exclaimed. They had all been caught up in exchanging their stories from summer to each other.

"We'll see you guys later then, after the meeting?" Christine asked in that sweet voice of hers.

"Yup." Alexa agreed, "Adios chicas."

"Bye, have a good time." Alice waved as the two girls left.

"I wonder who made Head Boy, Lily." Christine said.

"There's no doubt that it's Remus!" Lily smiled. Remus was the ONLY boy from the Marauders that she liked. Sure he pulled off pranks with James, Sirius and Peter but he was also a great student and a very good friend too.

"That's true." Christine replied and also smiled.

The girls reached the compartment where all the other Prefects were and entered.

"Hi girls." Remus greeted from across the room.

They walked over to him.

"Hi Remus!" They said at the same time.

"How was your summer?" Lily asked him.

"Pretty good." He answered, "How about yours?"

"The same as usual…boring. The only way I kept myself sane was because of Christine's and the others letters."

"Really?" He smiled and suddenly someone with untidy jet black hair appeared beside him.

"Potter!" Lily hissed.

"Hello to you to." James grinned, "You know, Lily? That little stunt last time really hurt."

Lily ignored him. "What are _**you**_ doing here? Did you lose your way to the lavatory again?"

James grinned wider showing his perfectly straight white teeth. "Don't you see my badge? I've been made Head boy and I see that you been made Head Girl. So I guess we'll be sharing a room then." He raised his eyebrows at her and winked.

Not believing a word he just said, Lily looked down at his robes and sure enough…there was the badge that said Head Boy. She stared at it for a few minutes and then at James' face speechless for once in her life.

"Lily, are you alright?" Christine gazed at her with concerned eyes, "You look like your about to feint."

"You…you're…H…Head Boy?" Lily stuttered.

"Yup."

"Tell me this is a joke. A sick joke. You took Remus' badge and tried to trick me. Tell me this is a joke! Remus?" Lily turned to Remus for help.

"I'm afraid not." He replied calmly.

"What?" Lily was starting to grow hysterical, "No. No. No. No. _**NO**_!"

"You mean James really is Head Boy?" Christine asked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" James asked innocently.

Christine looked at him in amusement.

"Yes." She answered simply.

Remus laughed, "She's right you know."

"This can't be happening." Lily muttered under her breath. _I guess I'll just have to face it. Oh everyone is here, we should get started._

She sighed. "C'mon, James. Let's get this show on the road."

_After the meeting Lily called to order with no help whatsoever from James:_

"Hey Lily!" Called a voice in back of her. She turned around and discovered that it was Adam Davies the Ravenclaw Prefect.

"Oh hello Adam." Lily said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Great." She replied.

"Good…er…can I talk to you alone for a second." He said.

"Um sure." She replied. _I wonder what he wants to say to me._

"See you later guys." She called to her friends and followed Adam outside.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it ! And if you read please review...cause nobody really does! sigh. Except for my faithful people: (check out their fics!)**

**LethalxRose**

**Lunarian Princess Serenity **


	4. PLEASE READ

**Please read!**

**In this story there might be some Deathly Hallows**

**spoilers..so catch up on your reading if you haven't **

**finished just in case! Thank you.**

**-riddiculusvampire**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for everyone for reading!! and being patient with me. Hope you guys like it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except the few that I made up. **

_CHAPTER 4_

**James:**

_Why does __**he**__ want to talk to Lily? _James' insides burned with jealousy. Why did she have to be so nice to him and treat **him**, James Potter, like a filthy toe rag? Are Lily and Adam Davies friends, or is it something else? He had to find out what was happening!

"See you." James called to Remus and Christine.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"Erm, nowhere. Just going to take a nice stroll around the train." He answered.

"Uh huh. Of course you are." Remus said. Darn it! How did he know James so well?

James grinned innocently in response and headed outside.

_Where did they go? _He wondered. Suddenly he heard hushed voices coming around the corner. James backed into the wall and listened intently. Sure enough he heard his beloved Lily's dulcet tones. _Aha! _He had found them! Suddenly, they were walking towards him! Oh bloody hell. He had to hide! Where was his Invisibility Cloak when he needed it?

The problem was _**where **_to hide?

Without thinking, he dove into the first thing he could find. A few seconds later he found out that it was unfortunately… the garbage can.

_Merlin, it stinks in here! _He thought. _I can't hear anything too. Where's the damn__lid…aha, here it is! Oh wait…no it isn't. Oh God now it's stuck on my hand! I don't even __**want**__ to know what it is. Yes, found it! __**Finally. **_Just as he was going to lift the lid, somebody else did and poured a sweet smelling/sticky substance all over his head and robes.

"Argh!" James yelled and glared at the girl standing before him. The girl screamed in surprise.

"Oh my god! James is that you?" The girl asked.

"Yes." He muttered wiping his face with the back of his hand, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lara Martinson from Ravenclaw." She replied, "Er, what are you doing inside of a garbage can?"

"Um, nothing. Just looking for some spare change." He lied quickly wanting her to leave. He couldn't hear Lily and Adam over her! What were they talking about?

"Oh James, you could have made up a better lie than that." She mused.

He didn't say anything.

"That's ok, you don't have to tell me." Lara answered, "I have to go. Sorry about spilling my smoothie all over you, but it's not everyday you find a stunningly gorgeous Gryffindor sitting in a garbage can. In my opinion, it's a pity to throw away such beauty, like yours." James felt his face turn red in embarrassment at her comment.

"See you around." Lara winked at him and put the lid back down.

_**She was…nice.**_ He thought to himself. James heard Lily and Adam's voices again. He lifted the lid a crack and peeked through the hole, listening intently to the conversation.

**Lily:**

"So how is everything?" She asked Adam as they turned the corner.

"Umm pretty good." He said. "The same as usual. Congratulations on being made Head Girl, I knew that you would get it."

"Thank you, Adam. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked curiously.

"Oh right." He said stopping before a garbage can. "Well, Lily, I know we haven't known each other for a very long time but I really like you. I think you're really great. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime with me."

Wow, that was unexpected.

Did he just ask her out? _Yes, Lily he did. _A voice in her head answered.

But like he said, they didn't know each other very well. Sure he was funny, smart, and good looking and everything, but did she really like him? _Well take the time to find out and get to know him then!_

"Lily?" Adam's voice asked breaking her from her thoughts. "What do you say?"

Lily looked up and smiled warmly at him. "Sure Adam! I'll go out with you."

**James:**

James almost yelled out in anger at Lily's answer. He couldn't believe it! Why, did she do it?

_**WHY, Lily?!**_

After a few more minutes Lily left Adam to go to her own compartment. That was James' queue to get out of the garbage can. With a heavy heart he heaved the lid up and tumbled out not so gracefully. Adam turned around at the noise and stared at him.

"_**James?**_" He asked in disbelief, "W…What are you…?"

"Don't ask," James replied walking up to him, face to face. He was happy to see that he stood a head taller than him. "Look about Lily…"

"What about her?" Adam asked.

"If you _**ever**_ hurt her you'll have to answer to me. Understand?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Understand?!" James growled menacingly. Adam seemed to shrink down in fear at his tone.

"Yes." He said it more like a question.

"You better." James threatened and stomped away from Adam, who looked like he was going to need another change of pants.

**Lily:**

"No way!" Alexa cried, "As in _**the**_ Adam Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain?"

"Umm, Alexa? There is no other Adam Davies."

"Oh be quiet Alice."

"He's also the Ravenclaw Prefect, you know." Lily stated.

"So, who cares about being a Prefect?" Alexa replied, "I'm talking about Quidditch here."

"Yes, we _**know**_ Alexa," Christine rolled her eyes, "But you're not joking are you?"

"Yes, are you two really dating?" Alice asked curiously.

"As of a few minutes ago we are."

"That's fantastic! Adam is a pretty decent guy." said Alexa.

"Yes and he is very smart." Christine said.

"And pretty nice too." Alice added.

"And his great looks make a bonus!" Lily giggled.

"Oh I can't believe it," Alexa exclaimed, "Our Lilykins is finally growing up!"

"I told you not to call me that."

"It's not my fault that Potter came up with such a great nickname." She shrugged.

"Speaking of James," said Christine thoughtfully, "I wonder what he will do if he finds out?"

All four girls' eyes widened in horror.

**James:**

James slammed the compartment door shut behind him, making Sirius, Remus and Peter jump in surprise. Then as they saw their fellow Marauder all three of their mouths flew open and their eyes seemed to pop out of their heads.

"James, what did you do now?" Remus sighed, "Actually now thinking about it, I'm not exactly sure if I do want to know."

"Prongs, first you come in here and you say that you got beat up by Evans and now….." Sirius pointed at him shaking his head in disbelief, "Don't tell us that she threw you into a dumpster or something like that."

"I hate Adam Davies." James muttered.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Isn't it obvious Pete?" Sirius snickered, "Davies was the one who threw him into the garbage."

"No! I threw myself in there! So shut up!" James yelled and threw himself on his knees onto the floor.

"Yes be quiet Sirius," Remus replied, "I think James is having some kind of mental breakdown…I must admit it's about time."

"I think Davies put a very strong love potion into her pumpkin juice or something like that! He's evil! He stole the love of my life from me!"

"You mean he's going out with Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Yes! I swear if he ever does something to her…"

"Wait James, how do you know this?" Remus asked in that calm manner of his.

"I jumped into a garbage can to listen in on there conversation because I was very suspicious of him….and I was right to be suspicious of him!!!"

"Calm down Prongs," Sirius said, "Why don't we get some payback from him then?"

"Sirius….." Remus warned them. Sirius just smiled crookedly, planning pranks was like his main point in life.

"Oh c'mon Moony, it'll be fun." said Sirius.

"I don't think it is Adam's fault that Lily likes him and not James. Why can't you get over her already?" Remus replied.

"It's easier said than done Moony."

"I think we should do it." Peter said excited.

"And I have the perfect plan." said James with an evil smirk on his face. _**Maybe this year will turn out great after all.**_

**A/N: Leave a review!!! Tell me if it's good so far. Also tell me if you have an idea of a funny prank that the Marauders can play on Snape...yes he's in this story too. Too bad if you hate him. hehe **


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! here's the next chappie! Hope everyone likes it!

Oh if anyone has any ideas of a great and funny prank that the Marauders could play in Snape please tell me! Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING! EVEN THOUGH IT WOULD BE LOVELY TO OWN SIRIUS BLACK! HEHE SHMILE**

Can Red and Black Mix? By: riddiculusvampire

_CHAPTER 5_

**James:**

_**Ah, our last year of Hogwarts!**_ James thought as he sat in the Great Hall, barely listening to Dumbledore speaking. It was their last year of pranks, their last year of making Snape's life miserable, their last year of learning and well everything else the Marauders had done in their fine school. They should make this year the most memorable and make the most of it because their fun would soon end. James sighed and glanced across the table at the fiery red haired beauty before him…who was catching the eye of a certain Ravenclaw.

He still couldn't believe that she was going out with Davies. Well sure he was an ok guy but still…he doesn't deserve someone like _**her.**_ He couldn't stand the thought of his precious Lilykins being embraced by someone other than him! He couldn't!

After being cleaned up by Remus with a wave of his wand and a _Scourgify_ he had explained to his fellow Marauders his plan to try to keep the new couple separated. Remus wasn't too thrilled about it but he grudgingly agreed to help after a few minutes of persuasion. Peter had been overjoyed about it and was totally in agreement with James. Sirius had assured that with enough planning the scheme would be a success. James could only hope that he was right.

**Lily:**

"Oh come on Lily," said Alexa, "Just sit down."

"No. It's across from _**him**_!"

"If he bothers you just ignore him." Christine offered.

"There aren't any other seats left." Alice stated.

"I'd rather eat in the dungeons." Lily replied. She had to stand her ground.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Alexa scolded as the three girls sat down.

"No." _**No one**_ would make her stand or in this case dine near Potter! No one could make her!

Alexa rolled her eyes then grabbed Lily by the arms and pulled her down to the seats with amazing force. Let me repeat this:

No one except Alexa.

"There you go." Alexa said coolly, "Now behave." Then she turned to strike up a conversation with Christine and Alice.

Lily sighed in defeat. Great, this was just what she needed. Hopefully Potter wouldn't talk to her. _**Oh there's Adam!**_ Lily thought and waved at him shyly. Adam saw her gesture from the Ravenclaw table and winked back at her. Lily giggled. Maybe this boyfriend and girlfriend thing would work out alright after all.

"Mr. Flitch has asked me to remind you that spells are not to be cast in hallways and that objects such as Fanged Frizbees are prohibited in our school. If you would like to know what other items are not allowed there will be a list on his office door." Dumbledore spoke after dinner while Lily listened intently. "I would also like to repeat that The Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow are off limits to all our students unless they would like to suffer a very painful death." She then swore that out of the corner of her eye she saw Black smile widely at Remus and returned the smile to all of his other friends.

"Now on a brighter note, I would like to wish you all pleasant dreams and a good night."

Everybody stood up to leave.

"First years come with me!" Christine called, "I'll see you girls later."

"Not me." Lily reminded.

"_Ay Dios mio_, you're right!" Alexa smacked herself on the forehead, "Lucky, you get your own dormitory!"

"Yeah with Potter." Lily muttered under her breath.

"It won't be the same without you Lily." Alice sighed.

"You're right, Alice." Christine said, "Oh, I have to go! Good luck Lily!" She waved as she walked away with a group of first year Gryffindors trailing behind her.

"I have to get going to," said Lily, "I'm bushed."

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Alice and Alexa said at the same time.

Lily walked out of the Great Hall and into the corridors following the directions that Professor McGonagall had given her to arrive at the Heads Dormitory. She thought about her day, it hadn't been too bad. Well only the parts that Potter were in. Speaking of Potter…he hadn't said a single word to her throughout dinner. It was a miracle! Though it did seem that he looked rather thoughtful. Whenever she sneaked a glance at him from across the table Potter appeared to be in another world. Hmm…interesting. What could Potter possibly be thinking about?

**James:**

"Mouse tail?"

"No."

"Ball of yarn?"

"No."

"Kitty litter?"

"Nope."

"Er…Hair ball." James asked running out of choices.

"Not a chance." The painting replied with a face which looked like a grimace, though it was hard to tell due to all the fur.

He had followed McGonagall's directions perfectly only making a few wrong turns while on the way. He had arrived at the portrait of a black cat sitting majestically on a red cushion lined with black lace. He had remembered everything he had to do…except for the password. Lucky him.

"C'mon, just please let me in!" James pleaded.

"Of course…that is, when you tell me the correct password."

"Ugh! I don't know it!"

"Well then, that's your problem now isn't it?" This furry little feline was getting on his last nerve.

"JUST LET ME IN YOU STUPID LUMP OF FUR!" James shouted.

"Potter?" A voice called behind him. James whipped around to find Lily who had just turned around the corner and witnessed his outburst. "What in the world are you doing yelling at a painting?" Her voice sounded irritated yet amused.

James tried to talk calmly but failed somewhat, "THIS…cat won't let me through!"

"Just say the password and I will." The cat replied coolly.

"Don't make me sic a bloody dog on you." James threatened and the cat hissed angrily at him.

"Didn't Professor McGonagall give you the password?" Lily questioned raising a dainty eyebrow at him.

"Well I kind of forgot it." He replied sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

Rolling her eyes, Lily turned to the portrait and said, "Fwooper."

"That's right." The black cat purred and the portrait swung open.

"I could have gotten it eventually." James said to Lily as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Sure you could ha..." Her sarcastic remark was cut short and replaced by a surprised gasp.

"What's wrong?" James looked at her suspiciously. Lily pointed ahead of them and James turned his head to look. What he saw left his mouth hanging wide open.

"Merlin," He whispered after a few minutes of silence.

Everything around them was in the Gryffindor colors of red and gold. They were standing in a large living room two times bigger than their other one in the Gryffindor common room. There was a huge fire and leather sofas and couches around it. There was also a large golden statue in the corner of the room of a proud looking lion baring its teeth and standing on its hind legs. Whoever decorated their new dormitory certainly outdid themselves! It was absolutely amazing!

"Oh wow, look!" Lily squealed, losing her calm attitude.

She pointed up to the large staircase at the end of the living room where there were two signs on opposite ends of the staircase. One sign on the left side had Lily's name engraved on it in large golden letters and the other had James' own name on it in bold red letters. At the same time James and the red haired girl ran to the stairs to get to their rooms. This resulted in them crashing into each other, this resulted in them falling to the ground and this resulted in Lily falling on top of James.

"You just can't keep your hands off of me, can you Evans?" James asked Lily with his trademark smirk.

"Oh shut it Potter!" Lily snapped angrily as she stood up though she grew a bit red in the face, "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Sure it is." He replied sarcastically also picking himself up.

"Move it," Lily demanded, "I want to go see my room."

"So then you wan to go first?"

"Of course I want to go first!"

"So admit it you're selfish."

"What?!"

"You heard me," James grinned lazily, "You're a very selfish person Lilykins."

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" She yelled.

"Which one: selfish or Lilykins?" James asked.

"BOTH!" She cried, "Why am I even talking to you? You big headed self centered prat!" She then stomped up the stairs and disappeared into her room, leaving James laughing silently alone.

"This room is perfect!" James sighed and threw himself onto his big bed. It really was perfect. Everything in his room had to do with Quidditch. Posters of his favorite team covered the walls, a real golden snitch flew about the room, his bed sheets were red and gold the colors of his team, his broom sat in the corner. This was even better than his room back home. This just kept on getting better and better. First he finds out that he would be sharing a dormitory with Lily and now _**this**_?! This was the life.

**Lily:**

Lily's room was gorgeous! Her walls were painted a soft mint colored green with a painting on the wall of a deserted beach. It was a beautiful painting. The waves rolling gently, the birds gliding through the air, the sun setting. Ahh. She loved sunsets.

The painting wasn't the only part of the room that she liked though. Her bed was so big and soft. It was like you were lying on a cloud. She loved the way the white sheets felt silky and how it had a canopy. She had always wanted one since she was a little girl. Her room was simple and homey just how she liked things. Nothing to fancy.

Lily then spotted a door on the other side of her room. _**I wonder where it leads to?**_ She reached the door in three long strides, twisted the handle and the door flew open. _**It's not closed.**_ Huh. She half expected it to be locked

It turns out that the door opened to a VERY large bathroom. The walls and the floor were made of black marble and had a shower, a toilet, a bathtub - the size of a full sized pool – and two sinks made of pure gold. There was no way that all this was for a place where people did their "business". The sound of a door closing made her jump.

"Potter?" She asked.

"The one and only." He answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just checking out our bathroom."

"_**Our**_ bathroom?" Lily said, "I think you must be mistaken."

"I don't think so." He answered, "I just opened the door in my room and found out that it led here, so I'm guessing that I'm supposed to use it."

"So let me get this straight," Lily glared at him, "We're both sharing the same _**bathroom**_?!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So how does everyone like it so far?? While you're waiting for the next one why don't you read some of my other stories?? Thanks again!**


	7. PLEASE READ 2

****

**_Guys im so sorry!_**

**_The next chaper is taking so long to write because Im _**

**_loaded with stuff from school. So can ya hang on with me for a bit longer?? _**

**_I'm soo sorry! I'll really try to write it soon. But while you're waiting how _**

**_about sending me a review of what you think will be a great prank to play on Snape? _**

**_Thanks so much for reading!_**

**_-riddiculusvampire_**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait (stupid school..grr)...but thank you for waiting! gracias! Arigato! yeah you get it..ok on with the story. but wait..if you guys have a great idea for a prank to be used on Snape please tell me! please? dont forget to leave me a review!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any Harry Potter characters except for the few I made up! **

**Lily:**

Soft rays of light reflected off from the window and onto her pillow as Lily's eyes opened. _**Starting off another year at Hogwarts, **_she smiled as she groggily got out of bed and made her way to the toilet. She quickly undressed and turned on the water to the marble bath tub.

"Ok. First is Transfiguration, then Herbology, umm Care of magical Creatures, oh ugh..and I have Divination." Lily recited the schedule she had memorized last night. Ugh, last night. Lily lowered herself into the lukewarm water that was filled with colorful bubbles. She still couldn't believe that that arrogant prat, Potter, was made Head Boy. _**Who**_ in their tight mind would do that?! Sure, Dumbledore was a bit wacko but this was just too much! Second…_**she**_, Lily Evans, would be sharing a dormitory AND a bathroom with him?! Lily sighed, she knew nothing good would come of this arrangement.

A few minutes later……

Lily pulled herself out of the grand tub and dried herself off with her towel. What would this new school year bring, she wondered? New friends, enemies? Well she got a nice boyfriend so far. So what else? Lily began pulling on her undergarments. Will there be new challenges, pain, suffering or happiness? Would she or anyone else she knew change dramatically? Suddenly, Lily's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a closing door. Lily whirled around to meet the eyes of James Potter.

She stared at the teen who looked her up and down. His face turned a flaming red. Not comprehending his blushing Lily looked down at herself and her mouth dropped open. _**Now**_ she knew why.

She was standing in the middle of the bathroom wearing nothing but a bra and underwear!!!

It was a birthday present from Alexa last year. It was hideous…a tiger-printed matching set with black frilly bows. She hated it but of course, that was the reason Alexa had bought it for her in the first place as a joke. She had bought it from a muggle store called 'Victoria's Secret.' Lily had never even wore it before but today it was the first thing she had found and put on.

Lily screamed murder and dove for her towel, wrapping it protectively around her body.

"What are you doing here?!" Lily demanded.

"I'm sorry… but I usually wake up early for Quidditch and I just got used to it...I…I…" James stuttered growing redder by the second.

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Lily screamed, James flinched at the pure anger in her voice.

"GET OUT!!"

"I'm sorry!" James said terrified.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!" Lily grabbed the nearest thing next to her (her hair dryer) and threw it towards James. Luckily, he jumped out of the way. "GET OUT!!"

Lily threw her brush at his head. Her face's color matched James' own, but the only difference was that for James it was out of embarrassment and for Lily it was out of fury. James flew out of the door, slamming it shut.

Lily sure could scare a guy……

**James:**

"Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap!"

**Lily:**

"NO!" Alexa exclaimed loudly, "Not the tiger-printed set!"

"Yes!" Lily hissed, "That little pervert! He just stood there staring and blushing like an idiot!"

"Well you must have given poor Jamesie the surprise of his life! He must have enjoyed it a lot though!" Alexa burst out laughing hysterically.

"Alexa…..Not. Funny." Lily gritted her teeth together in frustration at her friend's lack of compassion. "Stupid Potter."

"Hehe….ay Dios….so funny!" Alexa wiped the tears streaming down her eyes and tried to breathe correctly through her laughter.

"Ugh!" Lily gave up and looked at Christine who hadn't said a single word throughout the extremely painful conversation. Christine was staring across the Gryffindor table with a dreamy expression across her face. Lily followed her gaze and sighed.

"You like Remus." Lily stated, this brought her blonde haired friend back to reality.

"What?!" She exclaimed

"Ooooh!" Alexa playfully poked Christine on the arm, "Our wibble Christy had the hots for Lupin."

"I do not!" Chrisitne said growing pink in the face.

"Just ask him out already." Said Alexa.

"I can't do that!"

"Uh…_**yeah**_ you can."

"I bet Remus likes you too." Lily told her.

"I don't really think he does."

"Oh _**please**_," Lily rolled her eyes, "Have you seen the way he looks at you sometimes?"

"Er…"

"Yeah, it's like he's looking down at something very dear to him." Alexa responded

"And Remus is very decent and mature…even if he_** is**_ a Marauder." Lily pointed out.

"I dunno…if he did, wouldn't he tell me?" Christine asked.

"Remus is just as shy as you are," Alexa replied, "Try talking to him more and see how you feel about him. Then maybe you can tell him, onve you get to know him better."

"Maybe," Christine said looking at Remus once more, "Only time will tell."

**A/N: Leave a review..tell me how u likie it so far. Critism is accepted...I wanna know how too make my story better if it can. By the way..I wanna give a HUGE shout out to one of my partners in crime : Lunarian Princess Serenity who kept on complaining and yelling at me to update this story! Luv ya girl!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Just a little treat..2 chapters in ONE WEEK! I know..a miracle! Hope you like it..leave a review. Also..any ideas on a prank the Marauders can do on Snape?? **

**DISClAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters...psh...I wish.**

**James:**

Every time he closed his eyes, the image was still there. Haunting every second of his life. The image of Lily standing there with that divine tiger-printed set that accentuated her curves and petite form. Her fiery red hair shiny and wet from her bath, a drop of water streaming from her neck down to her…….

James groaned loudly and rubbed his hand across his face as if to rub off the picture seared inside of his eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Prongs?" Sirius asked from beside him. James looked up at him with a pained expression. Crap. He hoped that everyone _**especially**_ Sirius would be listening to Mc Gonagall's lecture.

"What's up?" Sirius asked again, twirling his wand around his fingers, "You've been pretty strange since this morning."

"Er…no I haven't!" James protested nervously.

"Haven't what?" Remus asked turing his attention from their professor to their conversation.

"Acting strange." Sirius informed Remus.

"I haven't."

"Just tell us already!" Sirius exclaimed loudly making the entire class turn around to look at him.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Black?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked him, staring at him through her eyeglasses.

"Of course not, Professor," Sirius said coolly, "I was just so absorbed in your lecture that I just _**had**_ to know the answer to the question you asked."

"Is that so?" Mc Gonagall raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Professor," Sirius relied, "By the way, you're looking rather pretty today. Did you get a haircut? I loved your hair the way it was, you didn't have to cut it just to impress me. I love you the way you are!"

"Another word, Mr. Black and you'll be headed straight to the headmaster's office." Mc Gonagall turned back to the class and began to speak again as though the class was never interrupted, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Ok," Sirius whispered, "tell us what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"James, we can tell something had happened by the look on your face," Remus said, "And why are you blushing?"

"If you don't, we'll force you." Sirius threatened pointing his wand at James' face.

"Alright," James sighed and looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. No one was. The class had begun to practice on partners, turning their hair into different colors and changing the size of their body parts. "Well this morning I walked into the toilet and found Lily there."

"So?" Sirius asked.

"She was dressed only in a bra and a pair of matching knickers."

"WHAT?!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed at the same time.

"Wow," Peter joined in, "Does she have a good body?"

"You pervert." Remus sighed as James threw Peter a dirty look.

"What?" Peter squeaked.

"Well Wormtail's got a point there," Sirius said smirking, "It doesn't hurt to know the details, mate."

Ugh," Remus rolled his eyes, "I should have known _**you**_ would say that!" Sirius ignored Remus, "I'm betting on…black velvet."

"Now you're betting on what her bra and underwear looked like?" Rem8us asked appalled.

Sirius smiled, "What say you, Wormie?'

"Ok…er," Peter scratched his head thoughtfully, "white silk…pink polka-dots…matching little bows sewed onto the sides…with white lace."

The three Marauders stared incredulously at their friend's thoughts on Lily Evans' undergarments. What would she say if she heard _**this**_?

"What?" Peter asked getting self-conscious.

"Alright," Sirius broke the silence and cleared his throat, "what do you say, Mooney?"

"I'm not getting into this." Remus replied.

"Fine, be that way," Sirius said, "so tell us if we were right, Prongs!"

"I can't tell you that!"

"And why not?"

"It's Lily's personal things!"

"So?" Sirius asked, "I've told you all the details from all the girls I've dated."

"You mean shagged?" Remus said pretending to cough as Sirius glared at him.

"Well you're a playboy." James muttered.

"I am not!" Sirius exclaimed, "I just like to have my options open."

"Sure you do."

"Don't change the subject, Prongs. Tell us."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Prongs…would you like me to tell everyone in Hogwarts the sweet nickname your mother calls you?" Sirius smirked evilly.

"IT WAS A TIGER PRINT!" James blurted out, "With black lace and bows." Crap. He did _**not**_ just tell them.

"Tiger print?" Sirius echoed. Correction: yes he did.

"Oh god, James!" Remus cried, "Now I won't be able to look at Lily the same way _**ever **_again!"

"Tiger print huh?" Sirius smiled widely with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sirius…no." James warned.

"Don't' worry, Prongsie…" Sirius replied, "HEY _**EVANS**_!"

A red head sitting one row away from them turned her head towards Sirius.

"I didn't know that you were so wild!" Sirius told her.

"Sirius," Remus shook his head, "No."

"What are you talking about, Black?" Lily asked annoyed.

"You don't know?" Sirius asked in mock disappointment, "Well I guess you need a little reminder." Sirius waved his wand at Lily.

"NO!" James and Remus cried in horror.

"Some great reminder, Black," Lily said sarcastically, "Nothing happened."

"You wanna bet?" Sirius asked now examining his cuticles with interest.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Lily glared.

"Umm..Lily." Lily's friend, Christine pulled on her sleeve.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You're hair's orange and black."

A/N: Thanks for reading! leave a r4eview please. Any hints or critism is accepted. gracias!


	10. Chapter 8

**_HI EVERYBODY! grabs a shield and ducks away from the flying daggers I am sooo sorry that I haven't update in so long! I dont really want to make excuses but I have been so busy with school, drama with my friends, life...and my lazyiness. Yes, I know I'm a horrible person but hopefully this chappie will make everyone happy with me agian? well u tell me in a review! ADIOS! read & review!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters..they are owned by the fabulous J.K Rowling! i only made up some toher people like Christine and the amazing Alexa!_**

**Lily: **

"What are you talking about, Christine?" Lily asked cautiously and turned to her two friends.

Alexa looked back at Lily, her mouth hanging open.

"What!" Lily asked, getting a bit nervous from all the stares. Lily noticed Christine rummaging through her bag until she seemed to find what she was looking for.

"Here," Christine passed Lily a compact mirror and slid away from her a bit, preparing for what was to come.

With shaking fingers, she opened the mirror, imagining all of the evil things this Marauder could have done. Then she held it up to her face, after a moment of hesitation, and looked into it.

…………..her deadly scream vibrated throughout the room.

**Alexa:**

Alexa looked on in horror at the murder scene that was about to unfold. Her chocolate eyes flickering to James' face for a moment. _**Pobre hombre…**_she thought sadly, he looked as if he were about to pee in his uniform _Everyone_ knew that after this, Lily would blame him for it 100.

"Miss Evans?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked shaken….Lily didn't seem to hear her.

"Black." Lily spat out his name and advanced towards him, her right hand twitching near her robe's pocket. It didn't take a genius to know that that was where her wand was tucked in.

"May I help you…Evans?" Sirius replied calmly, still examining his cuticles. _**What is it**_ _**with him and his nails?**_ Alexa thought, _**Fruity much?**_

"Change it back," Lily gritted her teeth together, "NOW!"

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Mc Gonagall said confused all the outbursts. 

Sirius looked up, his face showing boredom. _**Does this guy have any sense of self preservation?**_ Lily glared at him and Alexa almost laughed. The feline hair style was actually pretty wicked...but this could get interesting.

"What if I said 'no' to our tempting offer?" He asked. Lily flashed out her wand in an instant and pointed it directly at his face in response.

"Miss. Evans!" The Professor cried out. _**Hijole, it's not everyday when you see your star pupil about to commit murder. She must be going loca!**_

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the raised wand, "What're you gonna do, huh Evans? Flash everyone your tiger-printed knickers!"

_**Haha…wait…Que dijo! What did he say!**_ Alexa eyes almost burst out of her sockets. _**How does he…**_.

"How do you know about that!" Lily whispered, her face as red as a tomato.

Alexa had already put two and two together. She caught James' eye and gave him a "NO! Why James! How could you?" look. Lily noticed this and turned on James with a ferocious glare. _**Uh oh…the tiger is coming out. He's gonna get it…**_

"YOU!" Lily screamed.

James jumped. "Me?" He croaked.

"Why did you have to tell him you perverted freak!" Lily's voice when low, "When I'm done with you, your limbs and eyes and tongue will be ripped off of your body! Then I hope your bloody and mangles corpse rots in HELL!"

"Lily, calm down!" Alexa stood up and grabbed her psychotic friend's arm.

"Alexa. Let. GO!"

"No, come on stop overreacting," Alexa reasoned, "They're just playing around to get you angry."

"Well it's definitely working." Lily muttered darkly.

"Yes Lily-bear, it's all a joke now please stop overreacting." Sirius' cold voice was laced with sarcasm, "Now let's see those wicked knickers of yours!" 

He waved his wand, sending a strong gust of wind go through the classroom up ti Lily, making her skirt flow up and showing a part of her thigh. A shot of laughter rang out from the students. With a loud gasp, Lily desperately clawed at her raised skirt, trying to put it back down.

"Sirius!" James and Remus cried out at the same time.

Lily looked at Alexa, anguish and embarrassment and fury in her gaze. Alexa felt fury building up inside of her and her temper ready to burst. _**Oh **__**no**__** he did not!**_

The angry brunette pushed Lily out of the way and stormed up to Sirius, her nostrils flaring.

"You son of a…" **BAM!**

Alexa punched him right in the eye. All laughter was gone and dead silence replaced it.

Sirius stared shocked, into her hard eyes. 

"What the…" He started but Alexa cut him off.

"Who in bloody hell do you think you are?" She exclaimed angrily. _**I'll teach him to not mess with my friends!**_ "You think you can mess with anyone you want to!"

"Who do you think _**you**_ are to mess with _**me**_, you bloody, stupid SPANIARD!" He yelled.

_**Oh so it's going to be like that, is it?...**_

With a loud growl, Alexa launched herself at the cocky black-haired boy, knocking both of them to the floor.

Alexa had the advantage because she was on top of him and punched him again. **BAM!**

"Te voy a mandar al infierno, estupido!" She yelled, giving him another taste of her fists.

Sirius rolled on top of her, grabbing a handful of her wavy hair, "Speak English you stupid bit…"

**BAM!** Alexa was on top of him again. **BAM!** **BAM!** **BAM!**

Around the fighting a large ring of students circled Sirius and Alexa, clapping and excited shouts coming from them. Most of the cries rooting for Sirius came from the female population…of course. 

**BAM!** Alexa heard a loud "_crack_" and it was then followed by a girlish scream coming form under her. She stopped in mid punch and looked down. _**Did I just break something?**_ Sure enough, Sirius' nose was bend at an odd angle and gushing blood.

"MY NOSE!" Sirius held it gingerly, "You killed my perfect nose!"

Alexa snorted out loud. "Oops, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, sarcastically, "Did I just give you a boo-boo?"

"That's it!" Sirius made a noise similar to a kind of war cry and reached out for her face. Alexa quickly grabbed her wand and was about to curse him into oblivion when a pair of hands roughly grabbed a hold of Sirius and Alexa's collars and pulled them up. 

"That's enough! Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Miss. Espinoza and Miss. Evans…DETENTION!"

**_A/N: did u like it? wow took me a while to write though haha..in case you're wondering...I am spanish so that's why there is spanish and i just HAD to create a coolish spanish girl! just had to! thanks for reading i love u guys! leave me a review..i wanna know what u think so far! XP_**


End file.
